Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipment devices. Each user equipment (UE) communicates with one or more base stations, such as an evolved Node B (eNB) via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the eNBs to the UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the UEs to the eNBs. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-single-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system. In this regard, the UEs can access wireless network via one or more eNBs.
UEs can communicate with a plurality of different eNBs that may use different radio access technologies (RAT) and/or different frequency resources for communicating. The UEs can communicate with the different eNBs to measure signals received therefrom, performing inter-RAT handover between the eNBs, etc. In addition, UEs can include multiple antennas positioned around the UE, where one or more of the multiple antennas can be used to communicate with the eNBs using antenna-switched diversity (ASDIV). Using multiple antennas in this regard allows for switching between ASDIV antenna configurations when one configuration may have undesirable radio conditions (e.g., due to being obstructed by a user's hand, which can be referred to as “death grip,” or other obstacle). When an ASDIV antenna configuration is selected and the UE begins communicating with a different eNB (e.g., using another RAT), the ASDIV configuration may be modified for the different eNB, which may result in using an antenna with undesirable radio conditions, and thus dropping of a call or other session between the UE and eNB.